The life of Gale Hawthorne in the 12th district
by LiMellarkHawthorneOdairSchmidt
Summary: trata sobre Gale , su punto de vista , lo que piensa y siente , creo que es importante tomar a en cuenta a un personaje como Gale , para mi es de mis favoritos y me encanta su forma de pensar , pero ocurrirá algo que cambie todo en el Distrito 12 , los 74 juegos del hambre serán diferentes ... , todo cambiara , esta vez dos adolescentes cambiaran todo , GALE Y KATNISS.
1. La mañana antes de la cosecha

Primera parte de La mañana antes de la cosecha (visión de Gale Hawthorne)

Despierto , con la pesadilla de cada año , ser elegido en la cosecha y ser separado de mi familia y Katniss , la cosecha , el evento donde se encojen dos jóvenes de doce a dieciocho años , para ser llevados al capitolio , luego a una arena a pelear a muerte , solo hay un ganador de 24, eso son los juegos del hambre, "solo fue un sueño" me digo a mi mismo, noto que Rory , mi hermano esta durmiendo a mi lado , le eh dicho tantas veces que duerma con mamá pero insiste en dormir conmigo , ya que tiene pesadillas cada noche ,lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama con mi madre y mis hermanos , lo tapo con la única cobija que tenemos , veo a mi madre Hazelle con mis hermanos dormir, Vick, y Posy la única niña, se ven tan cansados , los tres ahora abrazan a mi madre mientras duermen , al parecer Posy esta soñando ya que sonríe mientras duerme , se puede sentir tranquilidad al verlos así , noto que mi madre ah cambiado con el tiempo , la muerte de mi padre , tanto trabajo y cansancio la agota al cien por ciento , solo tenemos en casa una cama debido a la pobreza en la que vivimos , yo duermo en el suelo , no me molesta ya que es por el bienestar de mis hermanos , me levanto sin hacer ruido , tomo lo necesario para un día de caza con Catnip , mi compañera de caza desde hace mucho , nos conocemos desde que tengo 14 y ella 12 , ella caza para mantener a su familia igual que yo , perdimos a nuestros padres en una explosion de mina ,yo tengo que cuidar de mis tres hermanos ella de Prim , su hermana menor , me pongo mis botas desgastadas y tomo el trozo de pan que ayer cambie con el panadero por una ardilla , se que ella se pondrá feliz al verlo , nunca comemos pan de panaderia , solo hacemos nuestro pan con masa de los restos de los cereales que nos dan , no sabe igual .

Camino desde mi casa hasta el alambrado que "protege" al distrito 12 de cualquier criatura que quiera pasar el limite , yo solo creo que esa reja nos separa de poder ser libres , no de las criaturas peligrosas ,la gente aun no sale de casa , hoy no por que hoy es una fecha "festiva" según el Capitolio , hoy son los juegos del hambre , el peor evento que puede existir , solo hay muerte y tragedia , odio al Capitolio por los juegos por todo , nos impiden hacer todo , estamos en la pobreza gracias al gobierno del presidente Snow , el Capitolio nos gobierna desde hace mucho y no permite que nadie salga del alambrado , si no sera castigado por los agentes de la paz , podrían asesinarme si se enteraran que cada día voy a cazar a los bosques , la verdad es que le vendemos carne , verduras o lo que lleguemos a cazar en el bosque a los agentes de la paz , son muy buenos clientes , vendemos todo en el Quemador , el mercado negro , al alcalde las fresas , cada día me reúno con Catnip en el bosque en nuestro lugar secreto, ella es la única persona con la que puedo decir todo lo que pienso , principalmente en contra del capitolio , ambos compartimos el odio por el capitolio .  
Llego a nuestro lugar secreto, un matorral de arbustos de bayas, me siento y contemplo la bella vista, seria el día perfecto si no fuera por que hoy es la cosecha, y cualquiera de los dos podría ser elegido.

Suspiro y trato de calmarme, aunque no servira de mucho, mi nombre aparece en cuarenta y dos papeletas, no me imagino que pasaria si yo fuera elegido, pe+ro prefiero ser yo quien sea elegido y no Catnip, haria cualquier cosa por ella.

Escucho a Catnip llegar, ella se acerca a donde estoy.

-Hola Catnip – saludo a mi compañera de caza , su nombre no es Catnip en realidad es Katniss, le digo asi por que cuando la conoci creí que había dicho Catnip ya que su voz no era más que un susurro , se quedo como su nombre oficial ya que un día un lince la seguia ,Catnip significa menta de gato , así que decidi llamarla así.

-Mira lo que cacé- le muestro el trozo de pan con una flecha en el centro, ella rie y lo toma y huele el pan.

-Ummm, todavía esta caliente- Dice Katniss aun con el pan en sus manos.

-¿Qué te costo?- pregunta ella.

_-_-Sólo una ardilla. Creo que el anciano estaba un poco sentimental esta mañana. Hasta me deseó buena suerte. – le contesto a Katniss

_-_-Bueno, todos nos sentimos un poco más unidos hoy, ¿no? _–Dice ella _ mirandome

_-_-. Prim nos ha dejado un queso _–_ Katniss sonrie y saca el queso

_-_-Gracias, Prim _–digo yo_ sonriendo.

_-_-. Nos daremos un verdadero festín.

_-_-De repente, empiezo a imitar el acento del Capitolio y los ademanes de Effie Trinket, la mujer optimista que viene una vez al año para leer los nombres de la cosecha

_-_-. ¡Casi se me olvida! ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! _-_-Recogo unas cuantas moras de los arbustos que nos rodean

_-_-. Y que la suerte... _-_-empiezo, lanzándo una mora. La coje ella con la boca

_-_-¡... esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! _–_concluye Catnip, con el mismo brío.

Tenemos que bromear sobre el tema, porque la alternativa es morirse de miedo. Además, el acento del Capitolio es tan afectado que casi todo suena gracioso con él, saco el cuchillo y corto el pan, unto el suave queso de cabra en las rebanadas de pan y coloco con cuidado una hoja de albahaca en cada una, mientras Katniss recoje bayas de los arbustos , la miro detenidamente , es hermosa , su cabello obscuro liso en una larga trenza , su piel aceitunada , ojos grises , vuelvo a la acomodamos en un rincón de las rocas en el que nadie puede vernos, aunque tenemos una vista muy clara del valle, la comida es estupenda, el pan caliente absorbe el queso y las bayas nos estallan en la boca. Todo sería perfecto si realmente fuese un día de fiesta, si este día libre consistiese en vagar por las montañas con Catnip para cazar la cena de esta noche. Sin embargo, tendremos que estar en la plaza a las dos en punto para el sorteo de los nombres.

_-_-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos hacerlo _–_digo en voz baja.

_-_-¿El qué?

_-_-Dejar el distrito, huir y vivir en el bosque. Tú y yo podríamos hacerlo_—_Al fin lo digo

-Si no tuviésemos tantos niños _–_añade Katniss rápidamente.

_-_-No quiero tener hijos _–_dice ella.

_-_-Puede que yo sí, si no viviese aquí- le digo sin mirarla-

_-_-Pero vives aquí _–_me dice enfadada.

_-_-Olvídalo- contesto friamente.

Después de un momento de silencio Catnip habla.

_-_-¿Qué quieres hacer? _–_Me dice ella.

_-_-Vamos a pescar en el lago. Así dejamos las cañas puestas mientras recolectamos en el bosque. Cogeremos algo bueno para la cena.- le digo ya que es una buena idea asi podremos tener ganancias y una buena cena.

Pescamos y después decidimos irnos, De camino a casa pasamos por el Quemador, Cambiamos fácilmente seis de los peces por pan bueno y los otros dos por sal. Sae la Grasienta, la anciana que vende cuencos de sopa caliente preparada en un enorme hervidor, nos compra la mitad de las verduras a cambio de un par de trozos de parafina.

Una vez terminados nuestros negocios en el mercado, vamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa del alcalde para vender la mitad de las fresas, porque sabemos que le gustan especialmente La hija del alcalde, Madge, nos abre la puerta.

_-_-Bonito vestido _–_le digo a Madge sin animos

_-_-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?

_-_-Tú no irás al Capitolio _–_Es obvio que ella no ira , es la hija del alcalde , no necesita pedir teselas y con el broche que lleva puesto alimentaria a muchas familias de la veta , es egoismo

_-_-. ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener? ¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años—lo digo sin pensarlo.

_-_-No es culpa suya _–_Dice Catnip

_-_-No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son _–_Lo digo algo enfadado.

Mientras caminamos,voy maldiciendo al capitolio en mi mente , llevo siete años pidiendo teselas para mi familia y ella por ser hija del alcalde no tiene la necesidad , es injusto ver como los que vivimos en la veta tenemos que sufrir , tenemos que tener más posibilidades de ir a los juegos , no soporto seguir así ,nisiquiera puedo decir lo que pienso con libertad o me mataria cualquier agente de la paz que me escuchara , es por eso que el bosque es el unico lugar seguro,Catnip y yo nos dividimos el botín, lo que nos deja con dos peces, un par de hogazas de buen pan, verduras, un puñado de fresas, sal,

Parafina y algo de dinero para cada uno.

_-_-Nos vemos en la plaza _–_Me dice

_-_-Ponte algo bonito _–_Le respondo sin humor.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA COSECHA (PARTE DOS DE LA COSECHA, SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PRIMER CAPITULO)**


	2. La Cosecha

**SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA MAÑANA ANTES DE LA COSECHA.**

Despues de una mañana con Catnip, camino por las calles llenas de carbon , pensando que tal vez fui algo duro con Madge pero ¿Cómo no serlo? Vivimos en la miseria , no tenemos alimento , es un gran odio en contra del Capitolio y se que no soy el unico pero no muchos se atreven a decir sus pensamientos , en realidad nadie dice lo que piensa , tienen que fingir que estan bien con lo que pasa , yo guardo esos pensamientos en donde deven estar ,en mi mente , no deben salir de mi cabeza , si lo descubrieran podrian convertirme en un Avox , cortarme la lengua y ser un sirviente , pero si descubriera el Capitolio que cazo con Catnip en los bosques , lo mas probable seria que en estos momentos estaria muerto.

Sigo caminado por las calles para llegar a lo que llamo hogar , mis pensamientos no dejan de inquietarme , se que podriamos hacerlo , una revolucion , revelarnos en contra del Capitolio , pero nadie se atreve a hacer ni un minimo movimiento contra Snow , yo podria hacerlo si tan solo hubiera mas personas que apoyaran la causa , levantamientos en los distritos , que derroquemos al Capitolio , Pan , llega el delicioso aroma de pan , ese olor me saca de mis retorcidos pensamientos , puedo ver a Peeta Mellark sacando el pan de los hornos , si tan solo tuviera un pequeño pedazo de pan , pan real, no sobras de cereal , como quisiera un pedazo de pan , el nota que lo observo y me sonrie , sigo con mi camino , se que el tiene sentimientos por Katniss y eso me molesta , se que solo somos amigos , primos como dice la mayoria , pero ella es diferente , es unica , tenemos una forma de pensar similar , es una chica de la Veta que debo proteger siempre .

La amo- digo sin importar que haya salido de mi mente y sea ahora una oracion que articule sin pensar, suena extraño al salir de mi,

¿Quién es la afortunada Gale? – Dice sarcasticamente Madge , la hija del alcalde.

-¿De que hablas?- digo como si no tuviera idea de lo que dice.

-Hmmmm esta bien Gale , guardare tu secreto- ella suelta una risita.

-¿Qué secreto?- digo enfadado

-Olvidalo Gale , por cierto estuvieron deliciosas las fresas- ella sonrie , da la vuelta y se va del lugar.

¿Qué le sucede a esa chica? , ¿Secretos mios? , solo escuho algo insignificante, valla si que esta chiflada , me doy cuenta que ya es tarde , en solo treinta minutos comenzara la cosecha , ¿Qué nos esperara esta vez? , camino unas calles y estoy frente a frente de la puerta de la casa , la abro lentamente y entro , esta Vick y Rory jugando , Posy da vueltas usando su vestido para la cosecha , ese vestido me trae tantos recuerdos , se lo compre a Katniss, tenia tan solo trece años ella y yo quince , habia pasado un año de la muerte de nuestros padres , un año desde que nos conocimos, eramos compañeros de caza pero ese día Prim enfermo y Katniss tuvo que quedarse a cuidarla , yo fui a cazar solo , me sentia diferente , no disfrutaba pescar , no disfrutaba nada sin su compañía , ella no tenia manera de conseguir alimento para su familia y solo tenia ropa vieja de Prim , ella queria tirar todo ya que nadie le compraba ni una pieza ,regrese de un largo dia de caza , fui a ver si Prim habia mejorado , Katniss no sabia que hacer , era solo una niña que cuidaba de otra , vi ese vestido y lo tome , Katniss no queria vendermelo , me lo ofrecio como un regalo el cual no acepte finalmente hize que Katniss me lo vendiera por dos ardillas y la mitad de fresas , ella creia que era demaciado pero le hize ver que encerio lo necesitaba aun mas que yo .

Posy me regresa a la realidad, ella no deja de dar vueltas y reir.

-Hijo, tenemos que irnos a la plaza en unos minutos , apresurate , el agua caliente esta lista para ti. Hazelle, mi madre me sonrie.

-Si , me apresurare para llegar a tiempo- sonrio al ver a Posy tan feliz y voy a tomar una ducha caliente , eso me alegra , ya que son muy pocas veces las que tomo una ducha con agua caliente , solo para ocaciones "especiales", y esto no lo es , almenos para mi.

Siento el agua en mi piel, tallo la suciedad que ah dejado el carbon y los dias de caza en mi , incluso lavo mi cabello. Termino de asearme y veo que mi madre ah dejado una camisa clara sobre la cama junto unos pantalones cafes, eran de mi padre, los tomo y me visto , me miro al espejo , no me siento yo mismo ,

Posy entra a la habitacion brincando.

-Gale estas listo? – dice ella soltando risitas casa vez que salta .

-SI Posy – sonrio y la cargo con cuidado.

Salgo de la habitacion con Posy en mis brazos, mi madre le da los ultimos detalles a la camisa de Rory, salimos de casa, caminamos varias calles hasta llegar a la plaza, la cual esta repleta de toda la poblacion del distrito doce, todos estan aquí, para entrar en el sorteo que marcara sus vidas para siempre, unos solo vienen a observar y a apostar quien sera elegido en la cosecha y otros vienen a sufrir al ver a sus hijos condenados a muerte.

No me interesa estar aquí , camino y cuando menos lo espero estoy en la seccion con los jovenes de mi edad , me acomodo en un lugar y espero a la setencia de muerte .

Le tomo un poco de importancia a lo que pasa alrededor , y veo que han traido unas grandes pantallas desde el capitolio , hay un gran escenario con tres sillas , el vencedor , el unico vivo en el distrito doce , Haymitch Abernathy , el solo bebe sin parar , lo eh visto muy pocas veces y siempre bebiendo , creo que el capitolio lo destruyo , a los ganadores les dan riqueza y la poder seguir con vida , la otra silla es para el gobernador del distrito , el padre de Madge y finalmente la tercer silla para Effie Trinket , la mujer del capitolio , siempre tan entusiasta .

El evento comienza, la mujer de traje verde primavera, cabello rosado, cara blanca y demasiado maquillaje, chilla de la emocion.

El alcalde comienza leyendo un discurso, el de cada año, la destruccion de algo llamado Norte America lo que se dice hoy Panem, como se levanto de las cenizas y comenzo todo pero llegaron los dias oscuros, cuando los distritos se revelaron en contra del pais que los amo y alimento, como acabo el capitolio con el distrito trece , como nos tienen amenazados con esto , esto es un recordatorio de los dias oscuros y que no se tiene que repetir nunca.

´´Tonterias ´´- pienso, si lo dijera en este momento lo mas seguro seria que un agente de la paz me hubiera matado, no les queda el nombre ya que esos agentes llamados de la ´´paz´´ solo hacen cosas que nos dañan pero por suerte en el distrito doce los agentes de la paz no son tan severos.

Es momento de arrepentirse y tambien de dar gracias – dice el alcalde

¡Vamos!, ¿Arrepentirse? ¿De haber tratado liberarse del pesimo gobierno, de querer superarse? ,nos obligan a tratar esta basura como una festividad , solo uno sobrevive y mueren veintitres niños cada año , asesinandose entre si , es un asco , ver como unos caen y no poder hacer nada más que observar , un baño de sangre , ¿Eso les parece una festividad? , el capitolio nos da a entender que nos pueden quitar a nuestros niños, sacrificarlos, no poder hacer nada si no nos destrozarian tal como al distrito trece, es humillante pero es nuestra patetica realidad.

Luego lee la lista de los habitantes del distrito doce que han ganado los juegos , ¿Cómo puede ser que en estos setenta y cuatro años solo han ganado dos , solo sigue vivo Haymitch Abernathy un borracho barrigon de mediana edad , el se sienta como puede en la silla , el abraza acosando a Effie Trinket , lo mas probable es que el distrito doce sea el hazmerreir de Panem , el alcalde presenta a la mujer alegre y ella sube al podio chillando de emocion como niña pequeña , me recuerda como Posy esta mañana saltaba por la casa chillando de la emocion.

¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su parte!- dice la mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Su cabello es una peluca, lo se por que estan algo torzidos sus rizos, es un rosa llamativo, Posy ah de estar impresionada al ver a la mujer. Effie habla del honor que es estar alli, pero todos saben que desearia estar en un distrito mejor quel doce, un distrito que tenga ganadores no borrachos acosadores,

Me harto de la situacion y busco con la mirada a Katniss, sonrio al verla , ella me devuelve la mirada,

Me preocupa que Katniss sea elejida como tributo, ¿Qué sucederia con Prim? , yo cuidaria de su familia si eso pasara, no dejaria que nada malo les sucediera, mucho menos que pasaran hambre otra vez..Nos soportaria la idea de perder a mi Catnip , la amo y no la dejaria ir , iria con ella para protejerla y hacer que regresara a casa , no se como lo haria pero lo cumpliria si llegara a pasar .

Dejo de pensar sobre las trajedias y cuando me doy cuenta es el momento de elegir a la chica .

¡Las damas primero!- Dice Trinket con gran emocion.

¡Que no sea Katniss! , ¡Que no sea Katniss! – no dejo de repetirme en el interior .

Todo el lugar se llena con un silencio inmenso , la mujer mete la mano a una urna de cristal y saca un trozo de papel , todos contienen el aliento , ah llegado el momento , ¡Que no sea Katniss! ,No dejo de pensar.

¡Vamos dilo ya! , Effie regresa al podio , estira con sus dedos el papel , sonrie y lee lo que tiene escrito el papel con una voz dulce y clara , y no es Catnip , es mucho peor , el nombre que dijo Effie Tricket es Primrose Everdeen

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**


End file.
